obby_gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: Redemption
Big Brother: Redemption is the fifth season of Obby Gameshows Big Brother. It featured 12 returning players, the smallest cast in history, who were considered bad in their first season. It was the fastest season in Obby Gameshows history. This season was won in a 4-3 vote by Crxfterz over Potato661. Twists * All Veteran Cast - For the first time ever 12 returning players that needed a chance to redeem themselves were brought back to fight for the grand prize once again. * Jury of 7 - Instead of the regular Jury of 9 it was changed to a Jury of 7 due to a smaller cast. * New Finale - Instead of having finale night at F3, it was changed to F4. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 At the very inactive premiere of BBR, the Houseguests talked, and did intros. We then headed into the first HOH competition where they had to jump onto a swing, and then try to balance on the swing without falling off. Evan won the first HOH. He then decided to nominate Nancy & Pikachu for eviction. At the veto competition, Kyle, Evan, Gale, Eva, Aaron, and Kaiden were chosen to play in the POV. The veto was Ready, Set, Woah. Gale ended up winning the veto. She then decided to save Pikachu from eviction. Evan then named Kaiden as the re-nom. By a 6-3 vote Nancy was the first boot of the season. Week 2 At the second session of BBR, we headed straight into the HOH competition that was trivia about the house. Aaron won the HOH after only 5 questions. At the nomination ceremony, he nominated Kaiden & Random for eviction. At the veto competition, Aaron, Eva, Potato, Pikachu, Crafter, and Evan competed. The veto competition was BB Chess where they had to move in an L shape. When they landed on a square it turned red & was out of the game. Eva ended up winning her first competition in OGS history! At the veto ceremony, Eva made a shocking move by saving Kaiden from eviction. Aaron then named Kyle as the replacement nominee. The votes then tied 3-3. Aaron broke the tie & sent Random home. Week 3 After Random's Eviction, we competed in the next HOH competition. In this competition, they had to throw a ball down into a spinning circle. Their ball then landed into a number. The person with the highest score was the new HOH. Crafter won with a score of 31. Then, the Houseguests received the news that Drake had been expelled from the game for inactivity. They were also informed they made jury! At the nomination ceremony, Crafter nominated Kaiden & Pikachu for eviction. At the veto competition, Fanboy, Evan, Gale, Kyle, Kaiden, and Pikachu were chosen to compete. The competition was "Stay or Fold" where the Houseguests had 60 seconds to count items in front of them. They were then told to guess how many there were. After hearing everybody's answers, they had to choose to stay or fold. If they stayed and were the closest they got a point, if they stayed and were the farthest they were out. Evan won the competition! He then decided to save Pikachu from the block. Crafter then named Eva as the replacement nominee. By a 3-3 vote we had yet another tie. Crafter broke the tie and sent Eva home, making her the first juror. Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 After Eva's Eviction, we played in the next HOH competition where the Houseguests had to grab a tea pot, run to the other side with a counter to get a point. The first to 75 points won the competition. Kyle become the new HOH! He then decided to nominate Evan & Pikachu for eviction. At the veto competition, Crafter, Gale, Kyle, Pikachu played in the Veto as the other HG'S were running late. Gale managed to win her 2nd POV of the season! She then decided to not use the veto. By a unanimous 5-0 vote, Evan was sent to the jury house. It was then announced it would be a surprise DE. We headed into the next HOH where the Houseguests were given a clue about a competition played this season. They then had to decide if it was an HOH or a POV. Gale managed to win yet another competition. She then decided to nominate Fanboy & Pikachu for eviction. At the veto competition, Crafter, Gale, Kyle, Pikachu, Fanboy, and Potato played in the veto competition. In the veto competition, they had to fix a broken bridge and make it straight then run back and hit their buzzer. Gale managed to win the POV and won full power! She chose not to use the POV. By another unanimous 4-0 vote, Fanboy was sent packing. Week 5 After Fanboy's Eviction, we competed in the next HOH competition. In this HOH, they were on a magic carpet from Aladdin while being vibrated & pushed back by a conveyor. Pikachu managed to win his first competition! He then decided to nominate Gale & Kaiden for eviction. At the POV competition, Crafter, Kyle, Gale, Potato, and Pikachu competed. The competition was OTEV where they were given a clue about an evicted Houseguest and then they had to find the name tag of the person that matched that description. Last person there or if they got it wrong were eliminated. Crafter won his first competition! Crafter then decided to not use the POV. By another unanimous vote of 3-0, Gale was sent packing. Week 6 After Gale's eviction, we played in the next HOH where you had to get your chicken egg through the cage and into the bucket at the other side. Last person to do this each round would be eliminated. Kyle won. He then decided to nominate Crafter & Pikachu for eviction. At the POV competition, the Houseguests had to get letters scattered around the backyard and spell a word. The person that spelt the longest correctly spelled word won the POV! Crafter managed to win the competition! Crafter then decided to save himself. Kyle renommed Kaiden. By another unanimous 2-0 vote, Kaiden was sent packing. Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Finale The Jury After Kaiden's eviction, we headed into the next HOH called, What the Bleep? They were given facts of trivia but each statement had a BLEEP in it. I then told them what the BLEEP might be. They then had to decide if that was True or False. Potato ended up winning HOH! He then decided to nominate Crafter & Pikachu for eviction. At the POV competition, everybody competed. They were given descriptions and two faces matched the descriptions. The first person to correctly solve who matched the descriptions won the final POV. Crafter ended up winning! He then decided to use the POV on himself, and Kyle was the auto replacement nominee. At the eviction, Crafter decided to evict Pikachu. At the second part, we headed into Part 1 of the Final HOH where the Houseguests were on a popsicle while I sat, tripped, and spun them. Potato ended up winning! At Part 2, it was a timed competition where the Houseguests had to matchup the HOH and Final Nominees each week. Kyle finished with a time of 4:20.33, and Crafter 2:10.12, so Crafter won Part 2! At Part 3 of the Final HOH, I gave the statistics of the jurors, the number of HOH wins, POV wins, and Nominations from each juror. They then had to guess if the statistics I gave them where A correct or B incorrect. Crafter managed to win Part 3! Crafter then decided to evict Kyle from the house. By a vote of 4-3, Crafter was the winner! Category:Seasons